Body doesn't lie
by Saitou-Saruwatari
Summary: Après son combat avec Grimmjow, Ichigo pert connaissance. Il se réveille dans une pièce rouge, entièrement rouge, comme le sang ; signe qu'il va passer un sale quart d'heure?
1. Chapter 1

*Sors de sa grotte* Bonjour à tous, je viens m'aventurer parmi le monde des vivants ("-Oooh, c'est dingue, ça bouge, c'est quoi? -Ca, c'est un être humain Saitou.") pour vous poster un OS que j'ai réalisé il y a fort longtemps (plusieurs mois) pour une amie...

**Titre :** Body doesn't lie (Le corps ne ment pas)

**Pairing** : Aizen X Ichigo

**Rating :** M! Présence de lemon et de viol! Public sensible, rebroussez chemin!

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Tite Kubo... Mais un accident est si vite arrivé...

**Note** : Pour la description de la chambre, je me suis inspirée d'un fan-art d'Aizen trouvé sur internet, dont j'ai la flemme de vous chercher un lien... En gros c'est Aizen dans une pièce toute rouge, habille en doré et bleu x)

Allez, bonne lecture =3 (Et promis à ceux qui lisent éventuellement mes autres histoires et qui passent par là, j'essaierai de vous poster la suite des autres fics dès que possible...)

* * *

><p>Body doesn't lie<p>

Après son combat avec Grimmjow, Ichigo avait été dans un sale état, qui s'est retrouvé aggravé avec l'arrivé de Nnoitora et leur affrontement, tout bref qu'il fut. Tant et si bien qu'il finit par s'évanouir alors que Zaraki Kenpachi affrontait le Quinta Espada.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il ouvrit les yeux sur du rouge. Le plafond de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était d'un bois brun sombre, tirant sur le rouge. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, et ses yeux glissèrent sur les murs où étaient suspendues des tentures cramoisies, des dragons dorés brodés dessus ; toute la pièce était dans des tons rouges : les tapis qui jonchaient le sol, les tables basses, les fauteuils, le lit, tout était de la même couleur.

Puis il réalisa où il était. Sur un lit. Luxueux d'ailleurs. Il ignorait où il était exactement, mais il était sûr qu'il n'était pas à la Soul Society : il n'avait pas souvenir que le vieux Yamamoto ou un autre capitaine planquait quelque part une pièce toute rouge dans le Seireitei. Et il doutait très fortement que le capitaine Unohana ait décidé de relooker son hôpital.

Ichigo se leva et fit le tour de la pièce. Elle était propre et spacieuse, et tout ce rouge et ces notes dorées donnaient l'impression que cette pièce était la chambre d'un roi, ou d'un empereur.

«C'est presque le cas Ichigo Kurosaki.» fit une voix.

L'interpellé sursauta, et se retourna brusquement. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait pensé à voix haute, ni qu'il avait de la visite. Et quelle visite! Car c'était Aizen Sosuke qui avait parlé, nonchalamment appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

«-Cette pièce fait partie de mes appartements privés, ici, à Las Noches. C'est donc normal qu'elle te fasse penser à une chambre de Roi.

-On est... A Las Noches? Demanda Ichigo, les yeux écarquillés.

-Et oui. Sourit le maître des lieux. Hélas pour toi et pour la Soul Society, mais on dirait que le capitaine Zaraki ne soit plus à la hauteur de sa réputation...»

En disant ces mots, il avait appuyé sur un bouton, et un écran apparu, laissant voir un Zaraki Kenpachi ensanglanté, couché à même le sol dans un endroit qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une cellule de prison. Par la fenêtre, la Lune éternelle brillait, preuve qu'ils se trouvaient bien au Hueco Mundo.

«-Il semblerait que mon Quinta Espada lui ait infligé une petite correction pour tant d'arrogance quant à ses capacités de combat. Expliqua Aizen, un sourire purement sadique collé aux lèvres.

-Kenpachi... C'est pas possible... Il peut pas perdre!

-Et pourquoi pas? Il a bien perdu face à toi. Tu es donc plus fort que lui. Et tu as perdu contre Nnoitora. Il est donc logique d'en conclure que Nnoitora est plus fort que toi, et donc plus puissant que le capitaine de la onzième division. Tu ne crois pas?»

Tout en parlant, il s'était approché de l'adolescent, jusqu'à pouvoir toucher sa joue de sa main, ce qu'il fut. Ichigo voulut se dégager, mais il était tétanisé, à la fois par la peur qu'il ressentait et aussi par le reiatsu d'Aizen. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de laisser son ennemi lui caresser la joue, le nez, le cou, le bras, lui remettre des cheveux en place...

Lorsqu'il vit le châtain approcher dangereusement son visage du sien et essayer de l'embrasser, il tenta de le repousser, mais celui ci fit monter son reiatsu d'une façon menaçante. Ichigo dut alors se résoudre à laisser cet homme faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Zaraki Kenpachi avait représenté une lueur d'espoir pour Ichigo. Il pensait que le capitaine allait facilement vaincre l'espada, comme il vainquait facilement tous ses adversaires, et qu'ensuite ils allaient pouvoir récupérer Inoue et rentrer à la Soul Society, ou sur Terre. Il croyait qu'après cela, il ne serait plus impliqué dans les problèmes de la Soul Society et pourrait reprendre sa vie normalement... Et voilà que tous ses espoirs se brisaient et tombaient, en même temps que ses vêtements rejoignaient le sol, vêtements enlevés par Aizen.

Ichigo savait très bien ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Il le savait, en avait parfaitement conscience, mais c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait au monde... Même se faire rouler dessus par un train lui semblait une perspective plus attrayante. Même revivre la mort de sa mère lui aurait fait plus plaisir que de se trouver à moins de 20 centimètres de l'homme qui avait trahit la Soul Society et comptait tuer ses sœurs, son père, ses amis et tous les habitants de Karakura juste pour assouvir ses désirs de régner sur la Soul Society.

Les lèvres d'Aizen quittèrent enfin celles du roux pour aller se poser sur d'autres parties de son corps. Le contact était léger comme une plume, mais dans le corps d'Ichigo, chaque geste du châtain était incroyablement lourd et violent, surtout pour son cœur. Jamais il n'aurait cru perdre sa virginité à cause d'un homme, de cet homme... Et surtout dans ces conditions...

Les lèvres d'Aizen ne furent bientôt plus les seules à parcourir le corps d'Ichigo. Ses mains étaient également de la partie, frôlant le roux à des endroits qui le firent frissonner contre son gré. Son corps exprimait l'exact contraire de ce que son cœur ressentait. Le corps ne ment pas après tout, le corps est simple. Et son corps à lui lui disait qu'il aimait les caresses du traitre, qu'elles le faisait vibrer, et qu'il en voulait encore plus. Ichigo dut lutter entre ce que voulait son corps et ce que lui hurlait sa tête. Et ce furent ses sentiments qui remportèrent la victoire : il refusa de céder à ses instincts bestiaux et de participer également au petit jeu sensuel qu'Aizen menait sur lui.

Le traitre sentait la frustration monter au fur et à mesure qu'il touchait Ichigo de la sorte et que son corps réagissait, mais ni son visage ni son attitude ne changeaient, ne montrant aucun signe d'appréciation ou de dépréciation.

Lassé par ce petit manège, Aizen finit par pousser Ichigo, qui à présent était entièrement nu, sur le lit aux draps de satin rouges. Dans ses yeux, ils pouvaient lire de la peur, et cela l'excita encore plus, et il banda tellement qu'il en eut mal. Rapidement, il se défit de son hakama, sous lequel il ne portait rien, et il retourna le roux sur le ventre. Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de ce dernier. Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Prit au piège à cause de la défaite de Kenpachi. A cause de quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Les larmes d'Ichigo n'échappèrent pas à Aizen, qui eut un petit sourire satisfait. Enfin, il montrait enfin une réaction! Et exactement celle qu'il espérait en plus! Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme ferait un animal avant de s'apprêter à dévorer la proie qu'il venait de chasser et tuer.

Et la bête passa à l'assaut, Aizen pénétra violemment Ichigo qui cria à cause de la douleur que provoquait cette intrusion en lui, aussi bien sur le plan physique que sur le plan psychique. Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité, et si ses larmes étaient silencieuses au début, à présent il sangloté et son corps était agité par de violents soubresauts.

Aizen se régalait de cette vision. Il se délectait du visage de l'adolescent déformé par la terreur et la douleur, plus encore que de l'acte sexuel en lui même. D'ailleurs, il bougeait vite, trop vite pour Ichigo qui souffrait le martyr. Mais Sosuke n'avait aucune intention de lui épargner quoi que ce soit. Il voulait que le gamin souffre, et que s'il parvenait à sortir d'ici, il ne pourrait plus jamais le voir, et ainsi il ferait perdre à la Soul Society son meilleur atout.

Mais actuellement, il se concentrait uniquement sur son plaisir personnel. Le refus mental catégorique du jeune garçon le rendait si serré sur son pénis, que cela lui fit tourner un peu la tête. Il fit redoubler d'intensité ses coups de hanches, indifférents aux cris de douleurs et aux larmes du plus jeune, ils le firent même avoir encore plus de plaisir.

Ichigo n'en pouvait plus. Il souhaitait sincèrement qu'Aizen soit un éjaculateur précoce et qu'ainsi son calvaire prendrait vite fin, mais hélas pour lui, son ennemi semblait être l'exact opposé de ce qu'il désirait. L'acte lui sembla durer une éternité, et sa souffrance n'eut d'égal que le soulagement qui s'empara de lui quand ce fut enfin terminé.

Aizen se rhabilla prestement, et laissa Ichigo tel quel, étendu sur le lit, couché sur le ventre, du sang et du sperme coulant sur ses jambes, entièrement nu, frissonnant et pleurant.

L'adolescent se recroquevilla en position fœtale, pleurant à chaudes larmes pendant de longues heures. Lorsque ses larmes se tarirent, il finit par se lever du lit. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé, ni comment allaient ses amis et les autres capitaines qui étaient entrés au Hueco Mundo. Quelques larmes coulèrent de nouveau quand il pensa à ses amis. Inoue... Ishida... Chad... Renji... Rukia... Qu'allaient-ils devenir? Et lui, qu'allait-il devenir dans ce palais froid, sans eux? Serait-il condamné à revivre sans arrêt la même chose? Ses yeux tombèrent sur le plateau que lui avait apporté un serviteur sans qu'il s'en rende compte, lorsqu'il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Ses yeux avisèrent le couteau tranchant. Il s'en saisit et l'approcha de ses veines, voulut se les trancher. Mais toutes ses forces le quittèrent soudain, il lâcha le couteau et tomba à terre. Tant pis, il vivrait. Il vivrait, et chercherait un moyen de s'échapper de cet endroit et se venger d'Aizen Sosuke.


	2. Annonce globale

Bonjour à tous, et à toutes.

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, cela fait un certain temps que je n'ai rien publié, ou donné de signe de vie.

Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas morte ! Je vois toujours vos reviews, et elles me font toujours autant plaisir.

Cependant, je dois vous annoncer que je vais arrêter de publier et d'écrire.

Les raisons à cet arrêt sont simples :

1) Cela faisait quelques temps que la motivation, et l'inspiration me manquaient.

2) Je suis en terminale cette année, et j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, et à gérer : le bac à la fin de l'année, les études dans un sens plus global, ma vie sociale (car oui, j'en ai une, je ne passe pas ma vie devant un pc, je connais aussi des vrais gens), le code, etc... Je n'ai donc plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture

3) Et enfin, j'ai connu des soucis de PC : un reformatage inopiné m'ayant fait perdre toutes mes données, puis le décès du dit PC reformaté m'a confronté à un changement d'ordinateur, où j'ai encore moins de fichiers. A savoir que j'avais quelques chapitres d'avance ainsi que la trame narrative de chacune de mes fics dessus, ça fout un peu les glandes de ne plus les avoir, et on peut comprendre que je ne possède pas forcément la foi pour tout recommencer.

C'est pour cela que j'arrête. Cela fait environ trois ans que je me suis inscrite sur , et trois ans que je rencontre des lecteurs. Cette aventure a été merveilleuse, mais elle doit bien s'arrêter un jour ou l'autre.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis le début, ainsi qu'à ceux qui sont arrivés en cours de route, et même à ceux qui ont quitté le navire.


End file.
